


Wound Healer

by SearchingWolf



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 13:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11105814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SearchingWolf/pseuds/SearchingWolf
Summary: Solas helps the Inquisitor with a minor wound she received from a very unwelcome quest in Skyhold.





	Wound Healer

"Oh, and she's got the ball, she going for it, no creature in Thedas can stop her!"

Lavellan crowed as she darted in and around the group of young children. It was some version of keep away that she had never played, but it was popular among the youngsters. Lavellan had grown to be a favorite of theirs, and she had grown quite fond of them as well. The children always wanted to touch her ears, the markings on her face, and they never judged or questioned her. At first she was scary, a stranger, but they didn't understand what a Herald was, and so didn't know WHO she was. She spent most evenings she could spare down here in the courtyard, playing with them. Times were tough, and it was all too easy for the innocence and wonder of children to be stamped out, so she tried her hardest to spend some time taking their minds off of the scary bits.

On this day, she had a round ball of leather filled with stuffing and she was running with it as the children tried to stop her. She laughed and crowed and boasted, going just slow enough that the group could catch her. Eventually she had two on one leg, three on another, and the other five were pulling her down.

"Oh no, they've got me, I'm doing down! Oh, what will these evil monsters do to me, oh no, someone save me!" she cried out pitifully as she allowed herself  to be pulled to the ground. She burst into laughter at all the giggling around her, and out of the corner of her eye she saw Solas watching with a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. The two had grown close over these weeks at Skyhold, but he had never really seen how she spent her evenings. It made him feel warm to think how easily playing with children came to her.

Lavellan rolled and wrestled with the children, tickling and chasing them. She was just about to swoop a little girl up when a sharp, hard hand clamped down around her wrist.

"Bloody knife eared bitch, whatcha think youre doing playing with young uns? Gonna sacrifice em to your barbaric gods, are ya?" A mean, growling voice roared at her and she let out a cry of pain as he twisted her wrist. "Why I oughtaa..."

The man caught sight of her face, saw the markings, and his face went pale. "Oh my...I-I didn't realize, I'm so sorry....maker have mercy, I thought you were a servant." The man stammered, and dropped her wrist like it had burned him. Solas appeared at Lavellan's side as she glared at the man, and she could feel his magic sparkling around him as he slightly positioned himself between her and the man

"Maybe you should think before you talk to anyone like that _,_ " Solas snapped at the man, Lavellan's wrist cradled against her chest. She desperately wanted to strike out at this shemlen, this horrid man who thought him and his kind were so much better than the elves, but she could already see Josephine's reaction if she physically struck out at a man. _Come to me if anyone treats you ill_ she would say, so she bit the inside of her cheek instead.

"Y-yes, of course, your eminence, I am so very sorry, won't happen again," the man stammered. He bowed low before her, then ushered the children away hurriedly. They all looked back fearfully at her as the man led them away, and they could hear him chastising them about never playing like that without a "real" adult around, and especially not _her._ Her ears burned and her heart ached as she watched them leave, and she realized Solas had been talking to her.

"I am so sorry, Solas, I didn't hear you," she said, looking at him apologetically. He looked into her eyes knowingly as he picked up her wrist and lightly pushed on it with his cool fingers.

"I was simply stating that your wrist may bruise, but if you like, I can cast a spell to try and stop the swelling. Nothing appears to be broken." he said softly, and she could see in his eyes that sadness and anger he felt for how the man had treated her. She smiled at him.

"If you wouldn't mind, that would be great," she responded, and she couldn't help but feel butterflies as he led her back to his quarters without letting go of her wrist. Her face flushed and she hoped he didn't notice as he led her to sit down on his couch. It was still covered in cloth, so she assumed he must have been painting recently. He kneeled down in front of her, taking her wrist in his hands. She could hear him mumbling something that sounded a lot like elvhen, but not something she understand.

"You sure know a lot about healing magic," Lavellan commented, trying to ease the tension of him being so close to her and hoping he didn't notice how fast her heart was racing. He let out a soft chuckle as his magic slowly began to trickle into her hand and wrist.

"I've picked up a lot of skills in my travels," he replied, turning her wrist softly this way and that. Lavellan let out a soft sigh and she felt the cool touch of his magic touch the injured parts of her wrist, and after a moment it stopped and Solas let go.

"There, that should do it," He said, giving her a soft smile as he looked into her eyes. Time seemed to stop as they looked into each other's eyes, and Lavellan's heart went into overdrive as she instinctively started leaning closer to him, him leaning closer to her. She felt the blood rush into her ears, and just before their lips were about to touch there was a loud clang from above, and the two sprang apart in shock.

"Oh dear, pardon my horrible clumsiness!" Dorian's voice wafted over the railing, overly loud, and you could almost hear the smirk in his voice. Solas let out a soft curse and Lavellan jumped to her feet.

"Well, thanks for the uh, thanks for that Solas, it really feels a lot better, I better get going, war room and missions you know..." Lavellan let out in a rush as she skirted around him, her face flushing almost as red as her hair. She heard him chuckle softly as she fled up the stairs, and once she was out of sight she brought her hand up to her lips where she could all but feel where they would have touched. Then she caught sight of Dorain and his smug Tevinter grin, and she let out a growl as she stalked towards him. He, of course, turned and ran the other direction, cackling the whole way with the Inquisitor hot on his heels.


End file.
